


Painful Memories

by NyanBerri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Zemyx - Freeform, a few headcanons are thrown in, for the most part since theres a lot we dont know, idk what else to tag this as, kh3 spoilers i guess, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: Ienzo is too wrapped up in trying to help Sora from his lab that it starts causing him issues. As per Ansem's advice, Ienzo goes outside for the first time in awhile. Turns out one last lingering Organization member is out there too, and he's having a few issues himself.Title changed from What Are You Scared Of? to Painful Memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know of any errors I missed, I do a bad job at proof reading. Also, Kingdom Hearts 3 said Zemyx Rights baby!!!!!!

Ienzo tapped away at the computer's keyboard. He went through file after file in the database, tirelessly searching for any information that would help him. He momentarily glanced off to the side to check his Gummiphone. Taking a hand away from the keyboard, he picked up the phone, half expecting it to start ringing. Ienzo became lost in thought as he stared at the blank screen. He considered trying to call, but none of his previous attempts had gone through.

But what if it worked this time? What if he finally got an answer? He had to try again. Just once more.

Selecting one of the only two contacts he had listed, Ienzo put the phone up to his ear and waited with baited breath. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. But no response. Finally it just stopped. Ienzo let out a sigh with a hint of frustration in it and let his arm fall to his side.

“He's not going to pick up, you know.”

Recognizing the voice, Ienzo turned slightly to see Ansem the Wise enter the lab. The young man stayed silent and put his phone back on the counter. As Ansem approached him, Ienzo turned back to the computer, hoping he could avoid some kind of lecture.

“We can do nothing for Sora right now. We must leave this to his friends. They are doing all they can to find him.” Ansem said.

Growing frustrated, Ienzo furrowed his brow.

“But I want to help. I can not accept that I just have to wait. There must be some way I can assist in looking for him.” Ienzo quickly turned to face Ansem again, his voice filled with far more emotion than usual.

Ansem the Wise was taken back a bit by Ienzo's appearance. The boy's eyes were red and his hair was a tad disheveled. There were even dark circles under his eyes.

“Ienzo… How long have you been in here?” Ansem inquired, worried for the boy's health.

“Um… how many days has it been?” Ienzo responded, genuinely confused on how long he'd been in the lab.

“Three days.” Ansem answered.

“Three days… three days… Well, don't worry. Aeleus brought me some food yesterday so I'll be alright.” Ienzo said, honestly believing that eased any of Ansem's concerns.

“No, you won't. You need to get some rest. You're doing damage to yourself by standing here staring at this screen for days on end. What could you possibly be looking for on it?” Ansem retorted.

“I was hoping you had some kind of information on it that could help find Sora. I haven't finished looking through everything so I can't stop for rest now. That is precious time I could be using to look for answers.” Ienzo refused.

Getting fed up, Ansem grabbed Ienzo by the shoulders and forced the young man to face him.

“You need to stop. You're becoming a mess like this. You'll drive yourself mad and get nowhere in the process. There is nothing you can do. You must accept that. Sora's friends will bring him back, so you just have to wait.” Ansem told him, a stern tone in his voice.

Ienzo opened his mouth to protest, but his words escaped him. He gave up and stared at the ground. If he couldn't help then he only felt useless. He didn't want to wait on the sidelines, but it wasn't like he still had the same powers he did as a Nobody. The way he was now, he couldn't help anyone.

“Look, if you won't rest then at least go outside. Being cooped up in here isn't good for you. Why not get some fresh air? Smell some flowers even, or find someone to socialize with. Just don't stay here and wallow in misery.” Ansem suggested.

It took a moment before Ienzo finally nodded his head. Ansem was right, some fresh air and sunlight would do him some good. Even if he didn't like it, he needed to get his mind off finding Sora. After all, he can't help Sora if he can't even take care of himself. Without a word, Ienzo lifted his head up and slowly walked out of the lab. Ansem simply stared at the young man until he was out of sight.

Ienzo made his way through the castle until he reached the front doors. Leaving the castle, he was suddenly bombarded with intense light. He actually had to cover his eyes for a moment due to how bright it was.

“Three days… inside… is not good.” Ienzo muttered to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes finally grew accustomed to the sunlight. He noticed Dilan and Aeleus were absent from their guard positions. Perhaps they were stationed elsewhere or helping the restoration committee finish fixing up the town. After all he could still see plenty of areas that needed patching up, even after how far they've come already with repairs. Still, it was nice for him to see his home returning back to its former glory after so long.

Ienzo made his way down the long stairway to reach the town square. It was empty, like usual. Now that he was outside Ienzo just stood there. He wasn't sure what there was for him to do. It was nice to look around, but that wasn't exactly fun or entertaining. He needed something to keep himself distracted or else he'd up thinking too much about Sora's situation again.

There was a light thumping sound in the distance that Ienzo picked up on. It grew louder as it got closer and Ienzo glanced around to find the source. Looking up, he spotted something moving on the rooftops of nearby buildings. Once it was close enough he finally recognized it as Yuffie. She looked like she was headed somewhere, and in a hurry too.

“Oh, Yuffie!” Ienzo called out to get her attention.

Yuffie suddenly stopped and easily jumped back onto the roof of the previous building she was on. She looked down to see Ienzo standing there.

“Well hey, Ienzo! Sorry, can't stop an’ chat! We got a Heartless situation an’ mean ol’ Cid is making me go take care of it ‘cause it's a bit much for the town's defense system.” She quickly explained.

“Really? Will you be needing any help?” Ienzo offered.

“Pffht. From 'lil’ Ienzo’? Nah, I can more than take care of this myself. Besides, what could you do? Anyway, I gotta go before it becomes a bigger problem than its worth. Don't go too far outta town for now, 'kay?” Yuffie replied before jumping off to go take care of her task.

Ienzo had to admit that her words hurt more than he was okay with. Especially since she was younger than him. Being called 'little’ by Yuffie of all people really hit low. But, she was right. What could he do? He had no control over illusions anymore. No Lexicon to use either, which he surprisingly did miss. Or, at least he missed the ability to take action that it gave him. He didn't care much for fighting, but having the ability to do so was better than not being able to do anything at all.

He was standing around too long, he needed to see what there was he could do. Ienzo walked in the opposite direction Yuffie was headed in, deciding it was best to be as far away from any danger as possible lest he prove that he really was useless.

Ienzo made his way into the residential area. He didn't really know of a reason for him to be there, but it was somewhere to go at least. The layout of the town had changed so much over the years and it had been so long since he'd been back home that he didn't really recognize his surroundings too well. With all the time he spent in the castle he hadn't seen much of Radiant Garden at all. And considering how young he was last time he saw the world he couldn't quite remember the old way it looked either. In a sense, Radiant Garden didn't really feel like home anymore. The castle was nostalgic, sure, but everything just felt so out of place that it didn't have that homey feel to it anymore. He started beginning to feel bad. After all, the world ended up that way due to his actions. He knew it wasn't all his fault, but he certainly had a hand in it.

A small explosion snapped Ienzo out of his thoughts. The door to a nearby house flew open with a thick cloud of smoke pouring out. Ienzo instinctively held his arms up to shield himself from danger. The smoke cleared a bit and he finally put his arms down. The first thing he noticed was a woman laying on the ground. With a gasp of shock, Ienzo made his way to her to see if she was hurt at all. Upon seeing her up close, he recognized her as Aerith.

“Aerith, are you hurt? What happened?” Ienzo worriedly questioned as he got down on his knees next to her.

Aerith groaned before opening her eyes. She glanced at Ienzo and once it registered to her who he was, she smiled at him.

“Oh my… Don't worry, I'm okay. Nothing I can't heal on my own, hehe.” She reassured him, seeming a bit too casual about the whole ordeal.

Ienzo sighed and stood up. He held a hand out to her and she took it. Ienzo helped her stand up and she immediately began dusting off the smoke and dirt from her clothes.

“Thank you very much.” Aerith said.

A loud coughing suddenly came from the house Aerith burst out of. The wizard, Merlin, stumbled out and waved a hand around to clear the smoke.

“Ah, well… that was… unexpected…” Merlin said in between deep breaths.

“W-what happened?” Ienzo repeated.

“Oh, we were trying to test out some new magic. It doesn't seem like it worked though.” Aerith answered, not realizing how much of an understatement that was.

“Uh… r-right…” Was all Ienzo could say.

“Well, let's get this place cleaned up and try again!” Merlin decided.

Aerith nodded and took a moment to clasp her hands together. She stood there for a bit before a circle of flowers and bells appeared above her head. The scraps and bruises she got from being thrown out of Merlin's house suddenly healed up completely and she looked as good as new.

Ienzo had to admit it was impressive. If any normal human could use magic then he could learn too. As a Nobody he focused too much on his natural abilities and his Lexicon to have taken the time to learn any real magic. He began to regret that. Of course, he regretted too many things to focus on only that.

As Aerith turned to walk back into the house, an idea came to Ienzo.

“Will you be needing any help?” Ienzo suddenly blurted out.

“Oh we can clean up just fine. No need to help.” Aerith answered.

“Ah, n-no. I meant-...” Ienzo sighed and decided it wasn't worth it to finish his sentence.

“Hm?” Aerith leaned in close to Ienzo's face, causing the young man to grow nervous and try to back up. “You don't look okay, Ienzo. Are _you_ alright?”

“Huh? Ah… um… Y-yes. No problems here.” Ienzo struggled to lie.

“Don't try to hide the truth from me.” Aerith scolded.

Ienzo flinched. Right, Aerith could be scary when she wanted to be. He'd forgotten that over the years.

“It's about Sora, isn't it?” She asked, her voice softening into a motherly tone, not that Ienzo could recognize that though.

Ienzo immediately dropped his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to think about that again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Aerith.

“Don't worry. He's okay, he's just very far away. So far away that we can't reach him right now, but he'll be back eventually. Trust me, I'm good at knowing these kinds of things.” Aerith told him.

That certainly helped to ease Ienzo's concerns. He did trust Aerith after all. Even just her presence alone was enough to comfort him.

“Thank you, Aerith.” Ienzo said with a small smile.

She smiled back at him before turning around to go back inside Merlin's house, leaving Ienzo alone and back at square one once again. What else was there for him to do now? He hadn't actually done much except run into people. Well, at least that checked socializing off the list.

Not seeing any reason to stick around the residential area, Ienzo continued onward. He didn't really have a destination in mind, let alone know exactly where he was going in the first place. He'd figure something out once he reached a dead end of some kind.

Ienzo made his way past the restored aqueduct. He couldn't recall a time he'd ever been there since he was so young and it was a bit dangerous to go so far on his own. He wasn't even sure if it looked exactly the same as before or not. It probably didn't considering he could see a few construction supplies strewn about. He had no idea what was further than the aqueduct. Would the town keep going on forever? Or would he reach an end eventually?

Finally Ienzo found himself standing in the middle of a platform in the reactor. Clearly restoration at the reactor was low on the list. The way there may have been fixed, but the area itself was still a wreck. It certainly felt abandoned, and in quite a creepy way. Ienzo decided he shouldn't be there. He'd gone too far and done exactly what Yuffie warned him not to do, even if it was in the complete opposite direction. He'd been out long enough anyway, heading back to the castle would be best. With one last look around, Ienzo turned to leave the area.

He stopped when a strange sound hit his ears. He looked over his shoulder for any possible source. He heard it once again, but couldn't think of any answer other than it being pipes creaking and causing an echo.

_“In you and I, there's a new laaaaand~”_

Ienzo flinched. Was someone… singing?

_“Angels in fliiight~”_

That was definitely singing.

_“Hmm, hm, hm… -sanctuary, my sanctuarryyy, yeah~”_

It occured to Ienzo that he recognized that voice. He couldn't believe it. Was he really still around? How could he have possibly survived?

_“Where fears and lies-”_

“Demyx!?” Ienzo called out.

“W-wha… A-ahh! Ah!”

A loud thud and the sound of out of tune notes rang throughout the reactor. Ienzo winced, since it sounded painful. As the echo of the notes grew quiet, Ienzo looked around. He didn't see Demyx anywhere and a small part of him started to believe he imagined the whole thing. 

“Hey what gives!? Who's interrupting my music!?”

Ienzo spun around to see Demyx on his hands and knees on top of some giant hunk of metal. It shocked both of them to see each other. They stared at one another for what felt like forever. Neither of them knew where to go from there. Finally Ienzo broke eye contact and looked off to the side. It may have only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, but it still felt awkward.

“Zexion? What're you doin’ out here?” Demyx questioned.

“I-I could ask you the same thing!” Ienzo exclaimed, looking back at Demyx again.

“Oh, huh… Yeah, I guess ya could.” Demyx replied and rubbed the back of his head.

The blonde stood up and jumped down onto the same platform as Ienzo. As he approached the shorter male, Ienzo could see Demyx's eyes were back to their original color.

“Demyx… have you been recompleted?” Ienzo inquired.

“Eh? Oh! Like, back to bein’ a Somebody? Nah, I'm still Demyx.” He responded with a big smile.

Ienzo's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't understand how Demyx was still around. Ienzo opened his mouth to pry further, but Demyx beat him to it.

“So, what've you been up to? It's been _weeks_ hasn't it? I bet a lot's changed now that those old farts aren't around anymore!” The blonde wondered.

Ienzo quietly stared at Demyx for a moment. The smile slowly disappeared from Demyx's face as Ienzo continued to stare at him.

“What? Somethin’ on my face?” Demyx questioned as he touched his own cheek.

“...How did you survive?” Ienzo asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Survive? Survive what?” Demyx repeated, growing confused.

“T-the battle! The fight between the seven lights and thirteen darknesses!” Ienzo exclaimed.

It was Demyx's turn to stare at Ienzo.

“O-oh, right… That. IIII…. didn't go.” Was all the blonde said.

It was silent once again between them. Ienzo had so many questions, but by the way he was acting, Ienzo didn't believe Demyx would tell him much more.

“Hey, listen. Let's just forget about that whole thing, 'kay? It's over now anyway. Nothin’ to worry 'bout anymore.” Demyx said.

Ienzo wished that was true. For the most part it was over, but Sora was still missing.

“A-anyway! Back to you! Like I asked, what've ya been up to?” Demyx repeated himself.

Ienzo got the feeling Demyx was reflecting. He wasn't going to get much in the way of answers, so it was pointless for him to keep prying.

“I've… been busy.” Ienzo replied.

Demyx simply nodded. “And how's your dad?”

Ienzo flinched. “W-who? M-my father isn't-... Oh, Master Ansem?”

“Yeah, that guy! Isn't he your old man?”

“No, he's not. I suppose he has taken a father figure sort of role in my life, but he is not my real father.”

“Huh… coulda fooled me.”

“We don't even look alike.”

“Well, for all I know, you could take after your mom.”

Ienzo was silent. While in actuality he took after both his parents equally, that wasn't what bothered him. It was simply hearing the words 'mom’ and 'dad’ and all that. The topic of family wasn't one he liked to discuss.

Demyx felt awkward with Ienzo suddenly being so quiet. He wasn't sure if he said something wrong, but he knew there had to be things neither of them wanted to talk about at the moment. He decided to switch to a topic they were both probably okay.

“Sssooo… uh, what exactly happened? Like, with the old guys an’ all that?” Demyx asked.

“...Everyone in the true Organization was defeated by Sora and his friends, well… everyone except you I suppose. Mostly everyone is back now. Xehanort is permanently gone. Sora, however… is missing.” Ienzo responded.

“Who was Sora again?” Demyx wondered, scratching the top of his head.

“The spiky haired boy who was Roxas's Somebody. Did you really forget about him?” Ienzo explained.

“Ohhhh! Now I remember! That's the kid that whooped my butt somewhere around here.” Demyx said.

Ienzo was confused as to what exactly Demyx meant by that, but he just rolled with it.

“What are you even doing here anyway? Do you not have anywhere to go?” Ienzo questioned.

“Mm… nah, not really. I haven't exactly checked to see if the old castle is around, but I dunno if I wanna go there anyway. It'd feel way too empty and creepy without everyone else. This place on the other hand, it's nice here. Plus I sorta already know my way around.” The blonde told him.

Ienzo stared at Demyx once more, making Demyx raise an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Zexion, stop lookin’ at me like that. Yer weirdin’ me out.” Demyx muttered.

“It's Ienzo.”

“What?”

“My name. I am Ienzo now, not Zexion.”

“I-Ien… zo. Right, okay. Got it, Ienzo. Not Zexion. Ienzo.”

Ienzo felt awkward with how many times Demyx said his name.

“And what would your real name be?” Ienzo asked.

“My… real name…? I… dunno. At the very least it's some form of Demyx without the X. Aw, but who cares about that. I'm Demyx, that's all that matters.” Demyx responded.

“You… don't know? Have you forgotten it, or-”

“Before ya finish that, I don't remember anything. But seriously, it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal.” Demyx interrupted Ienzo.

“Wh- Demyx, it does matter. Don't you want to remember your past? Don't you want to be whole again? All of us at the castle could help you be recompleted. You'll have your heart back.” Ienzo offered and held his hand out.

Demyx's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back.

“Seriously Zex- er, Ienzo. It's fine. It's fine, it's not a problem. Really, ya don't need to do anything for me.” Demyx refused, his voice wavering so slightly that Ienzo didn't notice it.

“But why would you want to stay a Nobody? How can you be okay with not having a heart? No memories? No home?” Ienzo complained.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up behind Demyx. Ienzo grew concerned for his safety until Demyx started to back up before eventually turning around. Before the blonde got a chance to leave, Ienzo ran up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

“Don't just leave! What are you so afraid of!?” Ienzo shouted, getting fed up with Demyx's avoidance.

Demyx snatched his arm away from Ienzo.

“I'm scared, okay!?” The blonde suddenly exclaimed.

Ienzo looked shocked. Sure, Demyx was basically the definition of a lazy scaredy-cat back when they were in the Organization together, but the look in Demyx's eyes was completely different from that. The blonde looked like he was close to experiencing true fear. He'd never seen something like that in Demyx before. Ienzo took a small step back and let out a sigh. Letting his emotions run high would only cause an argument.

“What are you scared of?” Ienzo calmly asked.

Demyx's eyes darted around as if he was internally struggling between deciding whether or not to answer Ienzo.

“I'm… I'm scared that there are things… that I'd be better off not remembering. What if… what if when I do remember, it turns out that me is an entirely different person from this me? If I become whole and remember my past, I might not be Demyx anymore. I… I don't know anything else _other_ than being Demyx.” The blonde revealed.

Ienzo looked at the ground. Now would have been a really great time for Roxas to be around. Ienzo was sure he would know what to say. After all, Roxas started out with no memories as well. This wasn't exactly something Ienzo knew how to talk about. He couldn't remember much from when he was young, but that was normal at least. He still knew who he was originally when he was Zexion. Demyx though, had nothing. No name, no basis for a personality, no idea of what his home was like, nowhere to go in general. He was a lost Nobody, just like Ienzo and all the others were when they were Nobodies.

“At least stay.” Ienzo muttered.

“H-huh?”

“At least stay. Even if you don't remember anything… even if you have nowhere to go… you can stay here. Radiant Garden can be your home for as long as you like. And if later on you're ready to become whole again, then we can do something about that.” Ienzo elaborated.

Demyx stared at Ienzo. He was getting an opportunity to have a home. The only other one he had was The Castle That Never Was, but he didn't care much for that place. Radiant Garden, however, was beautiful. Especially compared to the state he saw it in the first time around.

Ienzo held his hand out for a second time. Demyx hesitated before he slowly reached his own hand towards Ienzo's.

“Hiiiyah!”

Ienzo and Demyx both flinched. Ienzo spun around to see Leon swinging his gunblade at a lone Soldier Heartless.

“S-Squall!?” Ienzo exclaimed.

The older man heard his name called and looked off to the side to see Ienzo standing there.

“Oh, I didn't see you there Ienzo. You really shouldn't be out this far by yourself. And it's Leon.” The brunet responded.

Ienzo grew confused and turned back around to see both Demyx and the corridor he opened were gone. Ienzo wasn't sure how to feel. He felt disappointed that Demyx left the moment he would've been seen, but he was also a tad frustrated that Leon had to show up at such a vital moment.

“Uh, you okay?” Leon asked.

“O-oh… Yes.” Ienzo answered.

“So what are you doing out here? I always thought you were more of an indoor kid.” The older man wondered.

Ienzo's brow furrowed at being called a kid. He wasn't a child anymore. So why couldn't people stop treating him like one?

“I simply went for a walk. I've been keeping myself inside for too long so I needed some sunlight. I… was about to head back to the castle though.” Ienzo replied.

“Well, lemme escort you back then. It's getting late so the Heartless are getting active.” Leon offered.

Ienzo wanted to refuse. He didn't need another person proving he was useless. But, if he went back alone and did get attacked by the Heartless then that would prove it even more and he'd be hurt too. He mostly regretted that he couldn't go back with Demyx.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Ienzo responded with a fake smile.

Leon simply nodded and began to walk off. Ienzo took a second before he began following behind the taller man.

Up on top of a hunk of metal Demyx stared at the two of them as they left, a childish pout stuck on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short for what I usually write, but the whole thing in general will be short so, whatever. I can't concentrate right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the chapter number up to six since I came up with more plot and decided to shorten the chapter lengths so I could get them posted faster. It's still the same amount of story though, I'm just gonna try to keep the word count in the 4k-5k area. Cuz I'm very particular about that for some reason I don't understand.
> 
> So uh, I feel like there's some personal character interpretation going on here so... the way I interpret Ienzo's character may be different from you or others, but I hope that doesn't bother anyone. There's a lot we don't know about Ienzo so it's all really just free real estate.
> 
> And like always, if I missed any errors or whatever, please lemme know.

“So no progress?” Ienzo asked for clarification.

“Nope, nothing. Kairi hasn't even gotten anything on her end either.” Riku replied.

“I see… Well, sorry I couldn't be of any help.” Ienzo said.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Just you trying is really appreciated. It's not like there's much you can do from Radiant Garden anyway. So just leave this to us. Uh… even though we haven't made any progress either.” Riku reassured Ienzo.

“We'll find him though!” Mickey added from the background.

“Yeah, you're right Your Majesty. Well, we gotta go now. I'll be sure to letcha know if we find anything.” Riku told Ienzo.

“Okay. Thank you.” Ienzo mumbled.

Riku nodded before hanging up the Gummiphone. Despite the screen changing back to the home menu Ienzo still continued to stare at it.

_“It's not like there's much you can do from Radiant Garden anyway.”_

Ienzo groaned and placed his phone next to him on his bed. He knew most people he heard it from didn't say it to be mean, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. It was just reminder after reminder that he was useless now. He couldn't even help Sora anymore.

Getting fed up, Ienzo stood up from his bed and made his way to the door. Flipping the light switch off, he left his room and entered the hall. He wasn't really sure where to go, but perhaps walking around would help him think.

What was he supposed to do now? Since being recompleted he spent all his time looking for answers and helping Sora. Before that he was doing what the Organization told him to do, and before even that he couldn't do anything that he wasn't allowed to do since he was a child at the time. Now as an adult he had all this newfound freedom and yet, he didn't know what do with it. Of course, he was still limited to Radiant Garden, and there were still plenty of areas that were dangerous, but it was more than he had as a child at least.

Ienzo continued through the halls until he found himself approaching the front entrance of the castle where he spotted Ansem the Wise and Dilan having a conversation. He didn't feel like intruding so he simply stood by and waited.

“Is it going to be a problem?” Ansem questioned.

“They're not sure. It seems to be under control for now, but between this and finishing up construction, we're wearing a little thin.” Dilan responded.

“I see. It would be nice to get some help, but anyone that could assist is busy looking for Sora.” Ansem said.

Dilan nodded. “I suppose nothing can be done for now. Aeleus and I will continue to lend aid at least.”

“Yes, thank you.” Ansem replied.

And with that Dilan turned around to head back outside. With that finished, Ienzo took the opportunity to approach Ansem. At the sound of the young man's footsteps, Ansem turned to face him.

“Ah, Ienzo. Heading out again?” Ansem inquired.

Ienzo shook his head. “No. Or, at least, I was not planning on it. Is something going on?”

“It's nothing to worry too much about. Just Heartless acting up is all. But if you do go out be sure to stay safe, alright? I would hate for you to get hurt.” Ansem explained.

“Oh. Okay.” Ienzo muttered, glancing at the ground.

Ansem curiously raised an eyebrow at the boy. It was difficult for him to figure out what could be going on inside Ienzo's head. Ansem missed so much of Ienzo's life that he seemed like an entirely different person. He had gone from a strange little boy who barely uttered a word to such a bright and respectable young man.

“You look much better, you know. Finally got some rest did you?” Ansem pointed out.

“Yes. I finally finished looking through the computer too. I didn't find anything however. I spoke with Riku as well, but neither him nor anyone else has made any-... any progress…” Ienzo said, trailing off a bit.

Ansem let out a sigh. Clearly the poor boy was still far too concerned with Sora's predicament. Ansem raised his hand up and placed it on top of Ienzo's head, ruffling the boy's hair slightly.

Ienzo's eyes widened and he looked up at Ansem the Wise.

“I'm proud of you, Ienzo. Even after everything you've been through, you're still so kind-hearted.” Ansem said with a small smile.

Ienzo couldn't stop the tears that suddenly weld up in his eyes. It was so nice to hear, but… it wasn't true. He just couldn't believe it. Ansem never saw who he became as he grew up. How rude and standoffish he could be, how angry and spiteful he was deep down. And now, he was happy to be back to normal with life mostly the way it was before, but he couldn't move on. He couldn't just forget about how he and the others turned on Ansem. He still felt so much guilt about it. He understood now that he was being manipulated, but there was a part of him that was angry at the others for letting him get involved despite being a kid. Just thinking about it made the tears in his eyes pour over and stream down his face. He quickly reached out and hugged Ansem, hiding his face in the man's shoulder.

Ansem was shocked. Ienzo almost never got into others’ personal space. He didn't realize his words would have such a profound effect on Ienzo either. He simply patted the boy on the back.

Part of Ienzo's conversation with Demyx from before suddenly echoed in his head.

_“Isn't he your old man?”_

_“No, he's not. I suppose he has taken a father figure sort of role in my life, but he is not my real father.”_

_“Huh… coulda fooled me.”_

Ansem really was like his father. He only wondered if the feeling was mutual.

Ienzo lifted his head up and wiped his sleeve against his tear-stained cheeks before asking, “Am I... like a son to you?”

Ansem was caught off guard. He never expected Ienzo to ask a question like that. He gathered his thoughts before answering.

“I have been taking care of you since a very young age, Ienzo. There was a large amount of time I unfortunately missed in your life, but for the time I was there, you have indeed been like a son to me.” Ansem said with a small smile.

Ienzo's eyes lit up and he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his own face. He didn't realize beforehand how happy he would be to hear that. It was almost like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, but he had no idea what that weight could have been.

“Say, why not go outside again today. It seemed to do you some good last time.” Ansem suggested.

“Oh? Well, it isn't like I have anything else to do now. Would you like to join me?” Ienzo offered.

The smile left Ansem's face. “Unfortunately I can't. I still have lots of work I need to do.”

Ienzo's eyes immediately darted to the side. “Ah… I-I could-”

“Nope, no getting out of going outside.” Ansem interrupted him.

Ienzo flinched slightly. It occurred to him that there were also downsides to fathers that he didn't consider.

“I am sure you would like to have some time catching up though since we have yet to do that, so how about later in the day when I'm not busy?” Ansem said.

That made Ienzo feel better. He and Ansem may have had one proper conversation when they were reunited, but things only became even more hectic since then so they didn't really get the chance to just sit down and discuss things more thoroughly. Now that things were calm ever since Sora brought Kairi back the only one who was still acting hectic was Ienzo. Even everyone that was out looking for Sora were at least calm about it. As for Ansem, he was busy in his own right considering how much he had to catch up on since he'd been gone. Ienzo understood that and he was willing to wait just a bit longer.

“That would be fine.” Ienzo replied with a nod.

“Alright then. Now you get out there. Oh, and be safe. After all, the Heartless are being active.” Ansem warned.

“I know, I know.” Ienzo said as he began to walk towards the castle entrance.

“You say that and yet-”

“Were you not the one just telling me to go outside?” Ienzo turned around and interrupted Ansem.

“Okay, okay. I trust you to be fine on your own.” Ansem said with a chuckle.

It may only have been a casual remark to Ansem, but Ienzo took it very seriously. He was trusted to be fine on his own. It reminded him of every time he couldn't go anywhere unless an adult was with him. And all the times he ran off to do things by himself only to get hunted down and brought back to the castle 'for his own safety’. It was strange to him that only as an adult was he just spontaneously trusted to be fine on his own. He hadn't been one for long, but Ienzo was beginning to wonder if he even knew how being an adult really worked.

Ansem watched as Ienzo turned around again and walked out the front doors of the castle.

Almost immediately Ienzo was caught off guard by a strong gust of wind. A few flower petals blew by him and he watched them ride the wind as he headed down the steps. It was just as bright as last time he went outside, and not a cloud in the sky either.

Reaching the bottom step, Ienzo spotted a few kids running around and trying to chase a butterfly. Their mothers were standing off to the side and having their own discussion. It was nice to see Radiant Garden filled with life again. There was still a ways left to go, but the world had come a long way since it's dilapidated state just a couple years ago.

Ienzo didn't really feel like going off too far like be did last time, so he simply approached the edge of the ground and sat down. His feet hung above the flower patch that was directly below him. The sound of the small waterfall nearby was quiet enough that it didn't bother him. Infact, he enjoyed it. Ienzo was so used to the sound of rushing water that not hearing it in Radiant Garden of all places would've been cause for concern.

The butterfly that the kids were chasing flew towards the residential area and the kids went after it. The mothers took a second before noticing their kids were leaving and immediately tried to chase them down. The sight elicited a small chuckle from Ienzo and yet, it caused him to feel a bit lonely. He'd met and interacted with a few other kids when he was younger, but he never believed he knew any of them well enough to call them a friend. He spent most of his time in the castle library rather than outside playing with others his age. He began to wonder just how much of his childhood he ended up missing out on.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Ienzo didn't hear the set of footsteps approaching him. It even took him a second to notice the ice cream that entered his field of vision. Once he did, he flinched and quickly looked over his shoulder.

“D-Demyx!?” Ienzo exclaimed.

Ienzo was more than shocked to see the blonde Nobody crouched down beside him and holding out ice cream. He realized there was a tiny smile on Demyx's face, but he didn't exactly look happy.

“Hey. Mind I sit with ya?” Demyx asked.

“Uhhh… Oh, um- y-yes. Or- um, no? Uh, I mean- I don't mind.” Ienzo struggled to answer.

Demyx let out a slight laugh and shook the ice cream in Ienzo's face before the younger male finally took it. Demyx sat next to Ienzo and kept his eyes locked on the second ice cream he had with him. It was awkwardly quiet between the two of them as Ienzo took a small bite out of the ice cream. Sea salt. He hadn't had that in a very long time.

Ienzo wanted to say something to Demyx, but he wasn't sure what. It didn't even occur to him that Demyx would still be around after their last encounter with each other.

“I'm… sorry I bailed on you…” Demyx said in a tone that was far too quiet for him.

“Hm?” Ienzo glanced over at the blonde.

“I uh… got a lil’ nervous I guess, hehe. I've been waitin’ out here since yesterday… hopin’ you'd walk by. I… just wanted to apologize for earlier.” Demyx muttered.

Ienzo sighed. Demyx had been waiting for him. If he knew he would've gone outside yesterday, but he was busy finishing his search through Ansem's computer.

“You could have gone up to the castle, you know.” Was all Ienzo could think to say before taking another bite of his ice cream.

“No way. I thought about it, but… I was too chicken to do it.” Demyx grumbled.

“So you staked out the castle and waited for me to come by, not even knowing when, let alone if, I would?” Ienzo wondered.

“Well… ugh, yeah. I mean, it's fine ‘cause you did so, it all worked out!” The blonde responded.

Demyx finally took a bite of his own ice cream, but the taste made him stick his tongue out in disgust.

Ienzo wasn't sure what else to say. It grew silent between them again as they both ate their ice cream. Ienzo finished his first and took a look at the stick, recalling what Ansem once told him when he was young. On the stick was the word 'winner’. It was nice, but he didn't really feel happy about it at all. He felt a presence near him and glanced over to see Demyx looming over his shoulder, causing Ienzo to tense up. He only just now realized how closely Demyx was sitting next to him.

“Whaddya win?” Demyx asked.

“Uh, it just means I won a free ice cream. I don't really need it though, so you can have it.” Ienzo explained with a half smile and held the stick out to Demyx.

The blonde stared at him for a moment. “That's nice of ya, Zex-... um…”

“Ienzo?”

“Right, right! Ienzo! Anyway, that's nice of ya, Ienzo, but I don't really like this ice cream. It's too salty for me.” Demyx admitted.

“Why did you buy it then?” Ienzo inquired, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“For you.” Demyx plainly stated.

Ienzo's eyes widened. He didn't know why Demyx's words made him pause. Words of his own were failing him though. He just couldn't come up with a response to that.

“Ya know, as like a- a uh… oh! Peace offering! So you'd forgive me for running off.” Demyx added.

Ienzo stared at the flower bed below him. “You do not need me to forgive you. You-... you seemed scared, so I can't blame you.”

Demyx whined. “Ya don't need to say it out loud.”

Silence again.

Demyx ate the last bit of his ice cream, still not liking the taste. He checked the stick, but it wasn't a winner one. Not wanting Ienzo to see him litter, he instead shoved the stick in his coat pocket. With nothing else he could think of to talk about, Demyx glanced at Ienzo. It finally registered to him that Ienzo wasn't wearing the lab coat he had on the last few times Demyx saw him.

“You're not wearin’ the lab coat.” He pointed out.

“Huh? Oh, yes well, just because I am a researcher doesn't mean I have to wear it all the time.” Ienzo responded.

“Ya look good without it.” Demyx complimented him.

Ienzo stared at Demyx for a moment before looking back down at the flowers. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

With it going quiet again, Demyx tried to think of something else to say.

“Oh, aren't some of the others here too? Like, uhh… Vexen? How's he doin’?” Demyx inquired.

“I suppose everyone is well. At least, they seem to be. Even- Vexen, is back to burying himself in his research. And Dilan and Aeleus, Xaldin and Lexaeus, have gone on like nothing ever happened. Lea and Isa, Axel and Saïx, are assisting in finding Sora right now, but they actually left here to stay in Twilight Town instead. Roxas and Xion are doing the same as well.” Ienzo explained, suddenly feeling bad that he couldn't go out there and look for Sora with them.

“Wow. So, what about, like, the others?” The blonde wondered.

Ienzo lifted his head to look at Demyx in confusion before it occurred to him Demyx was referring to the rest of the Organization members.

“Oh. Well, Braig, or Xigbar rather, is still missing. I thought he would finally come back after being defeated, but… that doesn't appear to be the case. No one has said anything though, so I haven't been able to bring it up at all. Maybe it is for the best though. He was working closer to Xehanort than any of us and I never did trust him. Not even when I knew him as a boy. I just always felt something… bad about him. As for Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord-”

“Yeah, yeah!? What about 'em? Are they around here?” Demyx frantically asked, interrupting Ienzo.

Ienzo tensed up a bit. Out of everyone to discuss he didn't get why Demyx was most curious to hear about those three.

“I was _about_ to say that I don't know what happened to them. They certainly aren't around here. They were not part of the initial Organization. Like you, they were picked up later so after being recompleted they must have gone back to their own home worlds.” Ienzo finished.

“O-oh…” Demyx's eyes dropped to the ground and he focused on the flowers below him.

Considering what he knew, or rather, thought he knew, he wasn't sure if that was true. Still, it was a disappointment to hear that. If they were recompleted then those three must have gotten their memories back. He desperately wanted to find out what they knew. Although, Demyx had no idea where to begin looking for them. There were so many worlds and with no memories he had no starting point. He didn't exactly want to go on a big man hunt anyway. And what if what they told him wasn't what he wanted to hear? He was too afraid of what the truth might be anyway. Demyx decided it was probably best that he never knew. It was safer that way.

“Are you worried about them?” Ienzo inquired, confused as to why Demyx seemed so down in the dumps to hear that.

“Uh, well, I mean- I guess I'm worried 'bout everyone. Ya know, I jus’ want us all to be okay.” Demyx said with a fake smile.

Ienzo smiled back at him, but could tell Demyx was lying. Still, he didn't want to pry since Demyx reacted badly to that last time.

Yet again it was quiet between them. A strong gust of wind blew by that caused a slight jingle to come from Demyx's coat.

“Don't you want to wear something else? There is no Organization anymore so you don't have to keep it on.” Ienzo wondered.

“But I don't have anything else. Besides, doesn't it do that thingy where it protects you from darkness, or whatever, in the corridors?” Demyx said.

“Well yes, but if you're going to stay here then you don't need to use corridors anymore.” Ienzo stated.

Demyx stared at Ienzo in surprise.

“Y-ya mean you'll still lemme stay!?” The blonde questioned.

“The offer never went away, Demyx. Of course you can stay. Although- ah!”

Ienzo was cut off by Demyx suddenly hugging him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like people coming into his personal space so abruptly, but it seemed important to Demyx, so he wasn't too bothered by it. Still, Demyx's hands on his back did feel weird. Finally, the blonde let go of him and Ienzo straightened out the wrinkles in his sweater vest.

“Uh, s-sorry. Hehe.” Demyx apologized and rubbed the back of his head.

“No, no. It's alright. But what I was _going_ to say before you did that was that I don't know if the others will be okay with it. You are still a Nobody after all, even if you are no longer aligned with Xehanort.” Ienzo said.

“Oh, but don't worry ‘bout that! I wouldn't hurt anyone! I'm sure the other ones won't either!” Demyx tried to reassure him.

“The… other ones…?” Ienzo repeated, worried as to what that meant.

“Yeah! The Lesser Nobodies still listen to me for some reason.” Demyx explained.

At the mention of them a few Dusks and Dancer Nobodies appeared almost out of nowhere. Ienzo wasn't worried that he was about to get attacked so much as someone seeing them would cause a huge panic.

“Demyx!! Tell them to go away! What if they're seen!?” Ienzo exclaimed.

“Huh? Oh! Uh, g-go away guys! Now's a really bad time!” Demyx shouted at them and tried to shoo them away.

Understanding the issue, the Nobodies disappeared the same way they showed up, leaving Demyx and Ienzo alone again. Ienzo put a hand over his face and let out a big sigh of relief.

“ _Please_ do not let that happen again.” Ienzo said.

“R-right, sorry 'bout that. You know how those guys can be.” Demyx replied.

Ienzo did, in fact, recall how the Lesser Nobodies could be. They always were obedient. Sometimes a little too obedient. Ienzo did wonder though if Demyx was the only one left who could command them. Statistically speaking, it was highly unlikely Demyx was the last Nobody out there who was strong enough to look like a normal person, but it was clear they did listen to him. Was Demyx now the only one who had full and complete control over the entire Nobody population? If Demyx did get permission to stay with them then Ienzo wondered if there was some research potential there.

“Hey.” Demyx started.

Ienzo looked over at him.

“What's the inside of that castle like anyway?” The blonde asked, pointing over his shoulder.

Ienzo glanced behind them and up at the castle before looking back to Demyx.

“Well, it's quite big. There's an immense library with so many books. Thankfully it is relatively damage free. The lab is rather large as well. Oh, and the entrance hall is beautiful. There's a large chandelier hanging in the center and a small water fountain between the two staircases, which I've always liked. The chapel is nice too, although I thought it was a bit creepy in there when I was a chi-”

“Okay, okay! I get it! It's pretty.” Demyx interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore.

Ienzo immediately shut his mouth. As usual he ended up saying more than he planned to.

“Ya must like it there if you're that enthusiastic about it, heh.” Demyx stated.

Ienzo hesitated before speaking again. “...Well, it is my home.”

“Must be nice to have a home.” Demyx muttered, looking up at the bright sky.

“If you let us, we could-”

“Lalalalala!! I can't hear yooou! I don't wanna hear it!” Demyx shouted as he shoved his fingers in his ears.

Ienzo groaned. He understood why Demyx didn't want to become whole again. The fear of the unknown could be a powerful thing after all, but he just wanted to help Demyx. Ienzo stood up, dusted off his pants, and placed his ice cream stick in his pocket.

“Demyx!” He called out.

Demyx stopped making unnecessary noises and unplugged his ears. He first looked to the side, but didn't see Ienzo. He then looked over his shoulder. Standing there with his hand held out was Ienzo. The way the light shined behind him almost made him look like angel. Demyx couldn't help but stare at the gentle smile he had on his face.

“Why don't you come see your new home for yourself?” Ienzo offered.

Demyx's eyes widened and this time he didn't hesitate. Right away he took Ienzo's hand and the younger man helped pull him to his feet. Immediately Demyx hugged him again, and much more tighter than last time.

“D-Demy-...” Ienzo was going to protest, but he instead decided to just let Demyx have the moment.

It was an oddly warm hug. He still didn't like how tight it was, but there was something comforting about it at least. Ienzo raised his hands up and was about to hug Demyx back, but the blonde pulled away before he could do it.

“Sorry, I jus’ had to get that out.” Demyx apologized.

“...I-it's um… It's fine.” Ienzo mumbled as he looked off to the side.

“Well, c'mon! I wanna see the castle!” Demyx said.

Ienzo nodded and walked towards the gate at the base of the steps. Demyx followed right beside him.

Ienzo hoped Dilan and Aeleus weren't at the front entrance. He didn't see either of them when he left, so he they probably weren't, but he couldn't help but worry anyway. They might be cautious of Demyx, or just outright not trust him. Ienzo began to wonder if this was a good idea at all. So many situations started running through his head. Demyx could be treated like an enemy, or perhaps Ansem would be mad at him. He shook his head. He couldn't let himself get caught up in that kind of thinking. If the situation turned bad then he'd just have to deal with it when it happened. _If_ it happened. But it wouldn't. There was no way things would go bad. Everything would be fine and Demyx would get to stay with them for as long as he liked.

Before he realized, the two of them reached the final step. Thankfully Dilan and Aeleus were nowhere in sight.

“Woah, this thing is much bigger up close.” Demyx said, looking all the way up at the top of the castle.

“You'll be surprised by the inside then.” Ienzo responded.

Ienzo placed a hand on one of the large front doors and pushed it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh, I didn't say it earlier but, I'm amazed at how well this fic has done with just one chapter posted. It has so many subs and kudos already which is super quick compared to what I've seen before. Either sharing this on Tumblr was an amazing idea, or y'all are just thirsty af for Zemyx after KH3. Which is uh, a big mood. I too am thristy for Zemyx, which is why I wrote this, lol.


End file.
